


[中文翻译]Barian Laundry Day

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 贝库塔的积点制的好日子。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barian Laundry Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912633) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



“纳修，拜托，脱掉衣服，别这么大惊小怪的。”

“你说得倒轻巧，德鲁贝。你从来就没衣服要脱。”

德鲁贝无言以对，因为纳修是对的，而且事态因此更糟。

“所以我们究竟为什么得脱掉？”麦扎艾尔叹气，踌躇不决地瞧着他的裙子。

如果贝库塔有张嘴，他这会儿正在假笑。

“因为今天是巴利安洗衣日！”阿里特对此相当积极，他脱下身上仅有的几件衣服。“而且，每年一次看所有人裸着难道不好玩吗？”

“你们现在应该习惯这个了，”贝库塔提醒他们。“说到底，这是第五百个巴利安洗衣日了！”

贝库塔一向是最期待这一天的那个。

为什么？因为每次这天都能在他的积点制里给纳修加很多分。

每次纳修拒绝脱掉一件衣服，加一分。

每次纳修拉紧他的披风，活像那是他的宠物或者什么，加一分。

每次纳修跟梅拉古说她不用脱，加一分。

但是嘿，已经近了。接近一亿分了。然后就能结束了，终于——

贝库塔吃吃发笑。纳修盯着他。贝库塔给他加一分。

“纳修，别这么——”梅拉古开口，作为回应，纳修勉强脱掉了他的衬衫。

贝库塔一直觉得很古怪，纳修身上那些薄薄的宝石看起来就像伤疤，而且每年它们的数量都在增长。

为这个，纳修再加一分。

（还因为他用披风遮住胸口，再加一分。）

（又因为还没脱掉披风，再加一分。）

“纳修，披风。”德鲁贝这次很坚决。

纳修或许是领袖，但那不代表巴利安七皇会在这种时候容忍他的孩子气。德鲁贝尤其不会。

德鲁贝和梅拉古互相点了点头，然后强行夺走了披风。

“停手，你们两个——”纳修抗议，但木已成舟。

（如果是贝库塔干的，纳修会说“混账”。贝库塔为这个给他加一分。）

纳修忙于掩藏那些宝石，但它们太多了，他的行为看起来只显得荒谬——

——再加一分。

 _太简单了_ ，贝库塔想，他决定走近麦扎艾尔，后者正和阿里特就他究竟是不是真的必须脱了那条裙子争执。

“贝库塔，搭把手？”阿里特咧嘴而笑，如果他有嘴的话。贝库塔会意。

每年都一样。

“等等，你们想——”

“走你！”

阿里特和贝库塔用力一拉麦扎艾尔的裙子，于是，现在麦扎艾尔也光着身体了。

（麦扎艾尔立刻通过传送门离开了。）

“对麦扎酱屡试不爽~”

“而基拉古每次都很早，所以我们从来没见着他裸过。”

“现在把你的裙子脱掉，贝库塔！”纳修大喊，再给他加一分。

“如果你这么想看我光着的话，纳修。”贝库塔并没特别介意脱裙子。反正底下也没什么特别的。

（他不太确定麦扎艾尔为什么尴尬；不穿裙子的麦扎艾尔看起来也一样平常。）

纳修移开了目光。“切。”

贝库塔给他加了半分。

“我们现在拿到所有的衣服了，是吧？”梅拉古问，贝库塔笑着摇头。

“你的裙子怎么说？”

“你每年都问这个。”

答案是：梅拉古接受特别对待，因为她是那个 _洗_ 衣服的人。和德鲁贝一起。

（第一次的时候纳修试着干了这活。结果他们得换新衣服，因为他把它们放到恶意之海里洗了。）

（贝库塔为这个给他加了一百万分。）

贝库塔耸耸肩。“你真无聊。”

梅拉古和德鲁贝随即出发去人类世界。（那是他们唯一能轻易弄到用水的地方。）

阿里特跑开去找基拉古（他每年都干，从没成功），于是现在只剩下了贝库塔和纳修。

贝库塔投去一瞥，发现纳修正瞧着自己的倒影。加一分。

“贝库塔。”

（口气没礼貌，加半分。）

“什么事？”

“我们的斗篷呢？”

“梅拉古拿走了。”

“切。”

“如果你恭恭敬敬地问，我可以给你找件替换的。”

“打死也不。”

贝库塔觉得他还是让积点制滚蛋，然后明天直接杀了纳修算了。


End file.
